Happy (late) Birthday
by GantoSci
Summary: Persembahan khusus untuk yellowsshi. YoonMin.


Yoongi bukannya cuek. Hanya saja, tahun ini ia sudah berumur 28 tahun.

Apalagi, perayaan ulang tahun bukanlah hal yang dibiasakan di keluarga Min sejak ia kecil.

Jadi sekarang dia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dan berharap agar Jimin secara ajaib memaklumi kesalahannya kali ini,

bagaimana mau merayakan ulang tahun Jimin, dia saja lupa tanggal istimewa kekasih manisnya itu.

.

.

Annyeong Haseo ~

FF ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk nova a.k.a yellowsshi ^^

Selamat membaca ~

.

.

 **Happy (late) Birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal 13 Oktober 2016 adalah hari Kamis, dan sekarang adalah pukul tujuh pagi di hari Minggu, tiga hari setelah Yoongi membuat kesalahan fatal terhadap kekasih manisnya.

Benar, hari Minggu, di mana pria Daegu itu akhirnya bisa memulai pagi jauh lebih santai, setelah bekerja keras tanpa henti selama hari kerja. Dan untuk Minggu ini sepertinya kerileksannya itu akan bertahan sebentar saja.

Pasalnya, sembari menyeruput coklat panasnya, dengan senyuman penuh ketenangan, jari-jarinya mulai bermain pada layar handphone yang memberikan awal firasat buruknya. Yang dalam seminggu ini, benda itu hanya Yoongi gunakan untuk menelpon dan alarm pengingat beberapa hal -sayangnya, ulang tahun Jimin tidak termasuk ke dalam list alarm itu-. Jadi baru sekarang Yoongi sempat memeriksa sosial media-nya.

"Hm?"

Heran Yoongi. Mendapati tak ada satupun pesan dari sang kekasih sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Padahal sehari saja tidak membuka Kakatalk, notif _chatnya_ bisa mencapai ratusan hanya dari kontak kekasihnya saja. Dari Senin kemarin Yoongi memang benar-benar sibuk, ia hanya memiliki waktu menelpon Jimin di pagi hari untuk sekedar menanyakan beberapa hal saja tanpa sempat membaca _chatingan_ mereka.

Dalam beberapa panggilan yang ia buat, meski terkesan terlalu singkat, namun Yoongi yakini bahwa pemuda manisnya sedang baik-baik saja. Tapi. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang mengganjal ya.

"Annyeong, Baby..."

Karena itu Yoongi langsung menelpon kekasihnya. Walaupun mereka juga akan bertemu sebentar lagi -seperti biasa, apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun lelahnya Yoongi, enam bulan menjalin hubungan, Yoongi pasti akan selalu memiliki waktu untuk kekasihnya di setiap hari Minggu-.

 _"Hyung...?"_ balas lawan bicara di seberang sana, dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Jiminie, Hyung akan ke rumahmu lebih cepat ya."

 _"Un..."_

"Aku akan langsung ke sana sekarang."

 _"Ne, Hyung..."_

"Sampai bertemu lagi, sweetheart."

 _"Un..."_

 _._

 _._

"Aigooo! Sudah lama sekali Min Yoongi!"pekik Seokjin riang begitu membuka pintu. Ia langsung menghambur memeluk Yoongi, menepuk-nepuk bahu teman masa kuliahnya itu lalu menyeretnya ke ruang makan.

"Jimin."

Kata Yoongi setelah duduk di meja makan, dan menyapa Namjoon yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Dia sedang mandi,"balas Seokjin mulai menyiapkan teh untuk Yoongi, "sudah dua minggu kan ya, kau tidak menjemput Jimin ke sini."

"Ne."

Teh berorama melati dihidangkan di depan Yoongi, yang membuatnya lalu kembali fokus kepada sup dan juga rebusan lainnya, sarapan untuk tiga orang penghuni apartemen ini.

Baru satu tegukan, Yoongi langsung membatu. Secara perlahan ia letakkan cangkir pada tatakannya lalu mencoba setenang mungkin memaksa masuk cairan teh berasa absurd ke kerongkongannya. Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa terlalu manis, Yoon?"tanya Seokjin, berpura khawatir seolah ia salah menakar gula. Padahal ia memang sengaja memasukkan garam, saus ikan dan cuka ke dalam teh untuk Yoongi itu.

"Ani,"geleng Yoongi, mencoba tersenyum, "pas kok,"komentarnya halus. Membuat Seokjin menyentak keras pisau dapurnya ke talenan kayu, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

"Habiskan kalau begitu."

Glek

Yoongi menelan ludah. Aura Seokjin jelas-jelas dikeliling kegelapan, belum sempat ia membela diri pria cantik itu memburu langkah ke meja makan dengan pisau masih di tangan.

"KAU APAKAN KEPONAKAN KESAYANGANKU HHA!?"

"Jinnie! Astaga! Tenangkan dirimu!"secepat kilat Namjoon menahan Seokjin dari belakang.

"Lepas Kim Namjoon!"berontak Seokjin seperti orang kesetanan.

Sedang Yoongi gelagapan dan menatap horor pada pisau dapur yang digerakkan semakin mendekat kepada dirinya, "ya! Memangnya Jimin kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu! Kenapa kau marah begini! Ya! Itu pisau lho! Kau mau membunuhku hha!"

"Honey! Berbahaya!"

"Lepas Kim Namjoon! Dan Kau! Dasar Pucat Brengsek!"

"Ke kamar Jimin cepat!"bentak Namjoon.

"YA! KAU JANGAN KABUR-"

Bersyukur Namjoon adalah penggemar drama kepolisian, jadi secara ajaib ia mampu melepas pisau dari tangan Seokjin secara sigap, mengunci pergerakan tunangannya itu selama Yoongi berlari ke dalam kamar Jimin, kemudian bermodal bumbu percintaan dalam sebuah drama, ia merangkul Seokjin begitu erat serta melumat ranum tebal kemerahan untuk meredakan segala amarah.

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan kali ini, Jinnie,"desah Namjoon, mengusap-usap kepala Seokjin, "kau sadar kan yang kau pegang itu pisau lho."

"Un..."Seokjin menunduk dalam, "habis... tak kusangka dia datang dengan sikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal Chimchim tak berhenti menangis dua malam ini."

.

 _Heol!_

Yoongi cepat-cepat mengunci pintu kamar. Langsung merosot jatuh mengatur napasnya, dan merasakan detak jantung yang belum melambat.

Seperti biasa, jika menyangkut Jimin, Kim Seokjin yang dikenal bak malaikat akan dengan mudah berubah menjadi iblis ganas raja neraka.

Tapi, memangnya Jimin kenapa? Yoongi hanya tahu kalau kekasihnya memang 'ada apa-apa', mengingat tiga hari ini Jimin tidak pernah mengirimi pesan, tidak pernah juga menelpon duluan. Yang Yoongi tidak tahu -belum tahu- itu, 'ada apa-apa'nya Jimin itu yang bagaimana, yang seperti apa, yang kenapa sebenarnya.

Tiga hari ini...

Tiga hari ini...

Yoongi ingat, sebelum 'tiga hari' itu bahkan Jimin memiliki mood yang sangat bangus. Lebih ceria dari biasanya, lebih energik dan memancarkan aura manis lebih kentara.

Dan yang tidak ia ingat-

"Astaga! Yoongi-hyung!"pekik Jimin yang baru saja selangkah keluar kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat ia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi, sebelum Yoongi yang sedari tadi menghadap pintu secara refleks menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Hyung bisa ada di kamarku?"kaget Jimin dari balik pintu kamar mandi, ia hanya menggunakan handuk kini.

Dan perlu diingat, meski sudah berpacaran selama enam bulan, Jimin yang di mata Yoongi masih bagaikan puppy menggemaskan membuat hubungan mereka baru sebatas ciuman saja, itupun kalau orang korea bilangnya ppopo bukan _kiss._ Jadi, tubuh yang hanya berbalut handuk putih sebatas pinggang hingga lutut itu, masih termasuk sebagai sesuatu yang sangat memalukan bagi Jimin. Dan bagi juga Yoongi tentunya, karena itu ia kembali menghadap pintu dengan pipi yang memerah samar.

Sama-sama malu ternyata.

"E... ou.. itu.."gagap Yoongi, "em, di luar ada masalah, aku terpaksa-"

"Jin-ahjusshi _ngamuk_ ya?"Jimin menyembulkan kepalanya, "iya kan?"tudingnya tajam.

"Well, begitulah..."desah Yoongi menggaruk rahang.

"Sebentar,"kata Jimin. Bergegas menuju lemari dindingnya, mengambil satu stel pakaian dengan ligat dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk menggenakan mereka semua, sweater belang kuning hitam, boxer hitam dan jins hitam.

"Sudah, Hyung."

Yoongi berbalik, kemudian menghampiri Jimin yang duduk di tepian ranjang yang sedang mengeringkan rambut hitamnya.

"Maaf,"desah Yoongi, "apa Hyung sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Jim?"tanyanya hati-hati. Memandang Jimin dengan raut penuh khawatir.

Jimin mencebik. Berpaling dari Yoongi dan yang lebih tua tahu kalau ia tengah menggembungkan pipi, "molla!"gerutu Jimin.

"Hyung terlalu sibuk ya akhir-akhir ini."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Yoongi jadi menjatuhkan kedua bahunya, "Hyung sudah wanti-wanti dari jauh-jauh hari kan."

"Hmph!"

"Hei..."

"Aku tahu Hyung itu sudah tua, tapi belum tua-tua _amat_ kan. Sampai-sampai-"

Jimin sengaja menggantung kata-katanya. Karena ia ingin Yoongi menyadari sendiri kesalahannya.

"Sampai-sampai?"

Sayangnya pikiran Yoongi belum sampai ke sana. Membuat Jimin menghembus napas kasar, melempar handuk secara asal, mengambil ransel, meraih handphone di meja nakas lalu menyentak langkah keluar kamar. Semua ia lakukan dengan menghindari kontak mata dengan Yoongi dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

.

.

Sebenarnya, bagi Yoongi, hal ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Meladeni kekanakan Jimin, meladeni rengekan Jimin, meladeni _ngambek_ nya Jimin.

Park Jimin, pemuda manis asal Busan, yang enam bulan lalu menangis di tengah hujan deras menyatakan cinta kepada Min Yoongi. Tersedu-sedu dengan wajah memelasnya agar Yoongi juga jujur terhadap perasaannya. Memohon dalam isakannya supaya mereka dapat memadu kasih bersama-sama, menjalin hubungan yang semestinya dilakukan oleh sepasang makhluk yang saling mencintai.

Park Jimin, keponakan sahabat Yoongi, yang dari dulu hanya ia anggap sebagai anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Yang semua pandangan dan pemikirannya itu perlahan-lahan berubah ketika Jimin memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikan di kota yang sama. Tinggal bersama Seokjin, sering bertemu Yoongi, secara ajaib menarik keingintahuan Yoongi.

Memercik romantisme dalam diri Yoongi. Yang awalnya sedemikian rupa Yoongi tampik.

Karena 'sebelas tahun'. Jarak umur yang cukup jauh bagi Yoongi. Jarak yang membuat kehidupan mereka begitu berbeda, pola pikir yang tentunya tak akan sama, serta selera terhadap apapun yang pasti berlainan pula. Bahkan tentunya pendapat yang tak jarang bertolak belakang. Apalagi, pada awalnya Yoongi yakin kalau Jimin jauh lebih baik berpacaran dengan remaja seumurannya.

Tapi Jimin yang tak pernah berhenti mengikutinya, tak pernah lelah mengejar-ngejarnya, berusaha menyeret semua emosinya, membuat Yoongi akhirnya tunduk dan mengalah. Mengakui bahwa sosok belia itu berhasil menakhlukkan hatinya.

Dan sejak itu, bagi Yoongi, hal ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Meladeni kekanakan Jimin, meladeni rengekan Jimin, meladeni _ngambek_ nya Jimin.

Tapi, sepertinya kali ini berbeda, karena Seokjin mengamuk lumayan hebat. Benar-benar murka seolah-olah Yoongi berselingkuh, seolah-olah kesalahan Yoongi sama besarnya dengan mempermainkan hati keponakan kesayangannya. Sebelum mereka pergipun, Seokjin masih menyempatkan diri memaki Yoongi, tak lupa melempar spatula dan juga sumpit.

Untuk keberapa kalinya Yoongi kembali mencuri lihat ke arah samping, disela-sela fokusnya dalam mengemudi.

Gelagat Jimin masih sama seperti pertama memasuki mobil. Sibuk bermain handphone, dengan wajah kecut dan tatapan malas sarat rasa dongkol. Membalas pertanyaan Yoongi dengan gumaman 'hm' 'hm' yang terkesan enggan dan kadang malah tidak menjawab.

Barulah Jimin tidak lagi bergeming ketika Sport Mustang Hitam itu dilajukan Yoongi memasuki taman hiburan kota. Seingatnya Yoongi tidak pernah mau diajak ke sini.

Tempat yang biasa mereka datangi adalah apartemen Yoongi, karena Yoongi kurang suka keramaian. Mereka biasanya menonton ataupun melakukan berbagai hal sederhana namun terkesan manis dan sangat hangat untuk menghabiskan hari sampai Jimin diantar pulang ke tempat pamannya. Jadi sejauh ini mereka belum pernah kencan di tempat umum yang banyak orang. Paling ke tempat pameran lukisan ataupun museum tua.

Jika makan diluar, itupun hanya di restoran mahal kenamaan. Mengenai ini, sampai sekarang Jimin masih mengeluh, remaja seperti dia tentunya tak nyaman dengan nuansa dewasa dan serba menjaga sikap. Meski makanannya enak, Jimin tetap merasa kurang betah.

Fyi, Jimin memang sangat betah untuk merajuk, keras kepala, kemauannya harus dituruti dan lainnya yang memang bisa ditemui pada remaja labil seumuran dia, tapi ujung-ujungnya Yoongilah yang tetap memegang kendali. Yoongi memang tipikal yang 'tak tegaan' namun akan sangat tegas jika terpaksa, jika keinginan Jimin bukanlah hal yang patut dituruti.

Well, jadi mereka pernah juga kok makan malam di sebuah cafe penuh remaja, baru dua kali, setelah Jimin tak berhenti merengek dan memelas selama seminggu dan Yoongi yang merasa perlu untuk sesekali menuruti kemauan Jimin.

"Kau ingin diajak ke sini kan,"senyum Yoongi, membuka seltbet yang tak kunjung Jimin buka karena sibuk mematai pemandangan di luar jendela, memastikan baik-baik apakah benar mereka kini berada di parkiran sebuah taman hiburan atau tidak.

"Hei,"Yoongi menjetikkan jemarinya tepat di wajah Jimin, kekasihnya itu jadi tersadar dan akhirnya mau menatap wajahnya, "masuk apa tidak?"tanya Yoongi masih tersenyum, tampan.

"Tidak!"

"E- eeeh?"

"Hyung pikir bisa membujukku dengan ini apa!"Jimin berpaling seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Yoongi membuang napas.

Well, sepanjang perjalanan ia bepikir keras mengingat-ngigat dan akhirnya ia tahu bahwa kesalahannya adalah melupakan ulang tahun kekasihnya. Ia dengan bodohnya lupa hari di mana seorang Park Jimin dilahirkan. Konyol sekali ia tidak ingat, bagaimana Seokjin yang setiap tahun antusias menyiapkan kado untuk keponakannya. Tidak peka terhadap keluarga Park juga Kim yang selama ini menganggap perayaan ulang tahun adalah sesuatu yang amat penting.

Yoongi yang salah kali ini.

Karena itu ia ubah haluan, semula berniat ke gedung pameran kini bermaksud membangun mood Jimin dengan taman hiburan.

"Yakin tidak mau?"

"Enggak!"

Tegas Jimin bersikeras.

Dan Yoongi tidak berniat membujuk dengan kata-kata lagi, ia bergerak keluar mobil. Membuka pintu Jimin dan tanpa ba bi bu langsung menggendong sosok manis itu dibahunya.

"Ya! Lepas! Hyung apa-apaan sih!"ronta Jimin.

Tidak Yoongi pedulikan, tidak ambil pusing juga pada orang-orang melihat heran pada mereka, ia tetap menggendong Jimin hingga mereka sampai di tempat pembelian tiket. Menurunkan kekasihnya lalu dengan tenang membeli tiket masuk seraya mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Jimin agar siswa kelas tiga SMA itu tidak lari ke mana-mana.

"Aku tak akan terjebak!"gertak Jimin merapatkan gigi-giginya.

Dibalas senyuman miring khas Min Yoongi, "benarkah?"

"Huh! Lihat saja nanti, Min Yoongisshi!"

"Yup. Akan saya lihat dengan seksama, Park Jiminsshi."

Lima menit kemudian...

"Hyung! Hyung! Aku mau naik yang itu!"pekik Jimin riang, menarik-narik lengan Yoongi, berlari dengan semangat, menyeret antusias pria seumuran paman bungsunya itu yang hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan bersikap pasrah.

Begitulah, baru menaiki dua wahana, membeli sepang topi mickey-mini mouse, satu cup es krim strawberry, mood Jimin sudah membaik dibuatnya. Yoongi jadi bisa bernapas lega dan merasa yakin kejutan dadakannya nanti akan membuat senyuman Jimin semakin merekah.

.

"Kalau memang takut kenapa tidak menolak saja hm?"desah Yoongi, hendak bergerak untuk duduk di samping Jimin.

"HUUWAA! Hyung jangan bergerak! Astaga! Omo! KYA!"panik Jimin berlebihan.

Dan meski dilarang, Yoongi tetap berpindah duduk. Sepasang kekasih yang semula berhadapan itu kini bersebelahan dengan jarak yang nyaris tak ada, dengan sang dominan yang mengenggam erat jemari si makhluk manisnya.

"Wajahmu lucu juga ya."

"Ish! Apaan! Hyung sengaja ya!"

"Wah, Chimchim tahu ya, Yoongi sengaja mengajak si manis Jimin naik bianglala karena Yoongi sangat tahu kalau kekasihnya itu takut ketinggian,"kata Yoongi persis seperti mengeja buku dongeng, "haha, tapi tak kusangka ternyata kau lebih ketakutan dari yang aku bayangkan."

"Ugh..."

"Mian, sekarang sudah lumayan kan,"senyum Yoongi, mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka. Membuat wajah Jimin yang tadinya pucat berangsur membaik, bahkan kedua pipinya mulai merona.

"Un,"angguknya bersikap manis, merangkul lengan Yoongi, menyadarkan kepala pada ujung bahu pria-nya. Lalu disaat keheningan tercipta sebentar di antara mereka. Sontak saja Jimin menyadari sesuatu hingga tersentak.

"Heol!"pekiknya serta merta melepas tangan Yoongi. Memberengutkan bibir dan menatap tajam tepat ke kedua bola mata sosok di sampingnya, "aku kan sedang marah!"kesalnya pada Yoongi, dan tentunya pada dirinya juga. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa kalau dia sebenarnya masih marah kepada Yoongi karena telah melupakan ulang tahunnya. Yoongi pun belum meminta maaf secara jelas. Malah, sejak tadi Yoongi belum menyinggung perihal ulang tahunnya.

Dan Jimin semakin dongkol sekarang, karena Yoongi hanya terkekeh membalas kekesalannya. Duh, tapi, kalau seorang Min Yoongi tertawa seperti itu, Jimin jadi luluh kan melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Yoongi itu pelit senyum apalagi tawa. CEO Min Corp. itu miskin ekpresi. Jimin saja harus memutar otak pas-pasannya agar bisa membuat Yoongi merubah raut dingin dan aura gelapnya.

Sebenarnya tidak perlu memutar otak segala sih, toh Jimin diam-pun sudah menjadi sesuatu yang bisa membuat Yoongi tersenyum simpul dan merasa gemas. Sayangnya Jimin masih belum sadar akan hal itu, masih mengira Yoongi sering mengejeknya.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak mau mengenggam tanganku, Hyung akan menggoyangkan-"

"Jangan!"

Secara spontan Jimin kembali memagut lengan Yoongi. Mengalungi erat-erat tangan kurus itu, seraya mengumpat dalam hati. Mau-maunya dia naik wahana ini, karena tak ingin diremehkan oleh Yoongi. Berpura antusias pada awal tadi, tapi nyatanya. Nah.

"Ugh..."geram Jimin.

Bertolak belakang dengan Yoongi yang tersenyum semakin lebar. Jujur, Jimin yang seperti ini benar-benar sangat dinikmatinya. Yoongi jadi ingin mencium Jimin.

"Apa kau pernah menangkap basah Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang berciuman, Jim?"

Jimin mengerjap cepat, "eh?"

"Kau sudah kelas tiga kan. Apa kau pasti sudah pernah menonton film dewasa, Jim?."

"Ee-eeh?"

"Mau coba yang baru?"

"A-a-apanya?!"

"Ciuman pakai lidah."

 _Hell._ Kekasih marah malah diajak-

"Ngh~"

Jimin mencengkram erat bagian pundak sweater abu-abu Yoongi. Tampak alisnya menyatu, ekpresinya kesusahan namun lambat laun dengan cepat ia mengerti bahwa ia juga ingin melumat mulut Yoongi. Membuat sepasang tangannya mengalungi leher Yoongi, membalas permainan nakal Yoongi bahkan lenguhannnya menjadi meminta lebih. Karena sungguh, bertarung lidah ternyata senikmat ini.

Memang baru pertama kali bagi pasangan manis ini, namun ciuman panas mereka seperti dilakukan oleh sang ahli, well semua berkat Yoongi.

.

Mereka keluar dari bianglala dengan Jimin yang wajahnya benar-benar memerah dan Yoongi yang merasa puas. Tiga hari lalu kan umur Jimin sudah bertambah, jadi menurut Yoongi memang harus ada peningkatan dalam _skinship_ mereka. Haha.

"Jim, Hyung ke toilet sebentar ya."

"Ne."

"Tunggu di sini, jangan ke mana-mana, kalau- Aw!"ringgis Yoongi, pinggangnya dicubit oleh Jimin.

"Memangnya aku masih SD apa! Ani! Bocah SD pun-"

"Iya, iya."

"Ish!"

Beberapa saat sepeninggal Yoongi, seorang bocah mendekati Jimin hati-hati, guratnya cemas, membuat Jimin menyapa duluan dan bertanya.

"Annyeong,"sapa Jimin ramah, "gwaenchana?"

"Em, em,"gumam anak itu memainkan ujung bajunya.

Jimin melihat sekitar lalu memposisikan badan menjadi sama tinggi dengan si bocah, "namamu siapa?"

"Jihoon. Lee Jihoon."

"Kau ke sini bersama siapa, Jihoonie?"

"Hyung..."

"Oo.. Hyungmu mana?"

"Kami, kami terpisah..."

"Aaa, geure?"

"Em... Ne... Aku, aku tak ingin memberitahu pos penjaga, nanti namaku ataupun nama Hyungku akan diumumkan ke penjuru taman hiburan ini, kalau, kalau ternyata temanku juga ada di sini, mereka pasti akan menertawakanku nanti..."

Jimin tersenyum simpul, mengusap kepala Jihoon, "kau ingin aku membantu mencari Hyung-mu ya?"

"Ne. Apa Hyung mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja,"angguk Jimin, bergerak bangkit dan mengenggam tangan Jihoon setelah mengirim pesan kepada Yoongi.

 _Hyung, kau itu mandi atau ngapain sih. Lama sekali. Aku harus menolong seorang anak kecil, nanti Hyung susul saja di mana kami berada ya._ Begitu isi text dari Jimin.

 _._

"Di mana terakhir kau bersama Hyung-mu, Jihoonie?"

"Di sana,"tunjuk Jihoon ke suatu arah.

"Okay, kita ke sana dulu ya. Oh, ya. Hyungmu seperti apa?"

"Hmmm, dia pernah bilang tingginya 173."

"Oh, sama sepertiku dong."

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Dia pakai baju apa?"tanya Jimin lagi.

"Sweater belang hitam kuning, jins hitam, converse hitam dan ransel hitam."

Jimin terdiam. Melihat sekujur badannya sendiri. Lalu menghentikan langkah dan menatap heram pada Jihoon.

"Jihoonie,"kata Jimin serius, "hei, kau tidak sedang menjahiliku kan?"

"Ani yo,"geleng Jihoon. Melepas genggaman Jimin lalu mengeluarkan setangkai mawar dari tas beruangnya, "ini untukmu, Hyung,"katanya cepat kemudian langsung berlari pergi.

Jimin mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ditambah dengan secarik kertas yang tertempel di tangkai bunga mawar itu.

 _Namanya Park Jimin._ Jimin tahu ini tulisan Yoongi. Pemuda manis itu sok-sok memaksa senyum lalu melanjutkan langkat seraya melihat ke sekeliling.

Seorang bocah mendekatinya lagi, memberi mawar lagi. Dua tangkai kali ini.

 _Aku memang pendek, tapi Park Jimin lebih pendek dariku._

JImin mendecak tak suka.

 _Tapi bukan karena itu dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan._

"Huh, apaan ini."

Datang lagi, seorang bocah lain memberi tiga tangkai mawar kepada Jimin yang memutuskan bergerak ke arah tempat tunjukan si Jihoon tadi.

 _Park Jimin sangat menyukai es krim, rasa coklat dan strawberry._

"Nah, Yoongi-hyung selalu berhasil menyuapku dengan ini."

 _Aku tahu, sebenarnya Park Jimin juga sangat menyukai gulali, tapi dia menyembunyikannya karena tak mau dibilang anak-anak lagi._

"Ani!"refleks Jimin menggeleng cepat. Tapi setelahnya membatin jujur bahwa ia memang sangat menyukai makanan manis bernama lain permen kapas itu.

Sekarang seorang badut yang mendekati Jimin, kali ini memberi mawar sebelas tangkai.

 _Park Jimin suka sekali menggambar bunga._

 _Park Jimin sangat suka menari._

 _Park Jimin-_

Dan sederet hal lainnya mengenai Jimin yang tertulis ditiap-tiap kertas yang tertempel di tangkai bunga. Ada yang berupa pujian, yang membuat Jimin tersenyum senang, ada juga yang berupa ejekan, yang sebenarnya Yoongi tulis untuk menciptakan _pout_ Jimin yang ia suka. Ada juga hal yang Jimin sendiri baru sadar sekarang, yang membuat hatinya meloncat girang, merasa sangat dipahami merasa sangat diperhatikan.

Tujuh belas tangkai, sama dengan jumlah umur Jimin tahun sekarang.

Sang badut mengambil semua tangkai bunga itu setelah Jimin selesai membaca semua note di sana, menyatukan mereka semua dengan pita hitam serta lilitan kertas bening dan coklat muda. Dan kemudian menyerahkan buket itu kepada Jimin, jadi kini Jimin lebih mudah memegangnya.

Selanjutnya balon.

Dengan pola yang sama pula dengan mawar tadi.

"Boeya..."cibir Jimin masih sok-sok marah, melihat ternyata secara tak langsung ia telah digiring pada salah satu bangku taman hiburan yang di atasnya sudah tertumpuk beberapa kotak hadiah.

Pita merah mengelilingi area itu, seperti _police line_ yang membatasi TKP, seolah-olah dikondisikan menjadi tempat yang terlarang. Di mana hanya yang berkepentingan yang boleh memasukinya, hanya seorang Park Jimin yang boleh berada di sana.

Ruang lingkupnya dibuat cukup luas, Jimin jadi tak bisa melihat terlalu jelas ekspresi beberapa orang yang mulai memperhatikan penasaran. Setidaknya itu membuat Jimin merasa lebih nyaman, membuatnya tidak canggung karena mulai ditonton banyak orang.

Di saat Jimin merasa perlu menunggu apa lagi yang disiapkan Yoongi dengan duduk di antara tumpukan kotak hadiah, senandung pada speaker utama taman hiburan diganti menjadi lagu ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang dinyanyikan beberapa anak.

Sepertinya anak-anak yang tadi, mengingat Jimin memiliki pendengaran yang tajam dan kepekaan tinggi terhadap musik, ia dapat menangkap suara Jihoon di antara mereka.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sang badut mendekat, bergerak menutupi kedua mata Jimin dengan kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan khas badut berwarna putih. Barulah ia melepas kedua mata Jimin setelah nyanyian ulang tahun selesai diperdengarkan.

Jimin mendengus senang, sudah ada Yoongi di hadapannya dengan setelan _Andre Laurent_ serba hitam, duduk dibangku tinggi dengan gitar pada pangkuannya serta boneka Teddy Bear warna krim lembut ukuran sebesar tubuh Jimin di bawahnya, yang dibungkus plastik bening polkadot biru, yang Jimin yakin akan diberikan kepadanya nanti.

Senar mulai dipetik. Dan seperti yang Jimin duga, kekasihnya itu bukannya akan menyanyi, -yang mengenal baik Yoongi tahu ia tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa menyanyi- melainkan menuturkan slow rap sesuai hobi yang digelutinya sejak dibangku SMA.

Rap dengan suara berat yang selalu berhasil menggelitik pendengaran Jimin. Berisi kata-kata tidak terlalu romantis namun mampu meluluhkan hati yang ditujunya.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran daerah Gangnam. Strawberry cake ukuran besar, dengan berbagai toping bertemakan ulang tahun serta yang berhubungan dengan Jimin, termasuk makanan yang ada di atas meja mereka.

"Aku belum luluh lho,"kata Jimin, melahap potongan strawberry yang terbalut krim putih.

"Astaga. Benarkah?"tanya Yoongi sok-sok kecewa.

"Ne! Karena aku yakin, Hyung itu berbohong tadi."

"Berbohong?"

"Hyung bilang, Hyung berpura-pura lupa agar kejutan tadi lebih terasa mengharukan kan."

"Memang benar kok. Mustahil aku menyiapkan semua itu hanya dalam waktu singkat, Jiminie. Dari rumah Seokjin sampai sekarang, kita hanya terpisah ketika aku berpura-pura ke toilet kan."

Tampak Jimin masih enggan mengiyakan. Ia tidak terima jika Yoongi berhasil menutupi kesalahannya. Jimin yakin Yoongi memang sempat melupakan ulang tahunnya. Jimin hapal betul ketika kekasihnya itu berbohong.

Berpikir sekeras mungkin, Jimin mencari-cari dalam ingatannya celah waktu yang dimanfaatkan Yoongi hari ini.

"Sebelum dan setelah mejemputku, aku tahu Hyung itu benar-benar belum sadar kalau telah melupakan ulang tahunku,"mulai Jimin menyuarakan pemikirannya. Tatapannya menyipit, seolah tengah mengintrogasi Yoongi, "berarti Hyung menyiapkannya selama dalam perjalanan menuju taman hiburan."

"Oh!"pekik Jimin semangat, pikirannya benar-benar terbuka sekarang, "lampu merah. Hyung mengirim pesan ke seseorang setiap kita berhenti di lampu merah."

Yoongi menarik bibir, menahan senyuman. Melempar ekspresi, 'lanjutkan, apalagi yang bisa kau simpulkan' kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hmph,"sungut Jimin bersikap sombong, "apa Hyung pikir aku sebodoh itu apa. Aku kasih tahu ya, aku ini tahu kalau pemilik taman hiburan tadi. Namanya Kim Taehyung kan. Dia itu kekasih si Jeon Jungkook kan."

Sontak Yoongi melepaskan punggung dari sandaran kursi, tidak menyangka ternyata Jimin tahu mengenai itu.

"Hyung sadar kalau aku ini cemburu sekali dengan Jeon Jungkook kan,"lanjut Jimin. Agak ketus bicaranya setiap melontarkan kata-kata 'Jeon Jungkook'.

"Well..."

"Hyung selalu saja membicarakannya, Hyung selalu saja menyayanginya secara berlebihan. Hyung selalu saja -ugh."

"Jangan bilang kau men _stalk_ Kookie, Honey..."

"Memangnya kenapa."

 _Heol._

Fyi, jika Seokjin memiliki Jimin sebagai keponakan kesayangannya, maka Yoongi memiliki Jungkook, sepupu jauhnya yang sangat-sangat disayanginya. Sangat. Bahkan _overprotectif_ Seokjin terhadap Jimin belum seberapa dengan bagaimana Yoongi begitu melindungi dan memanjakan seorang Jungkook. Mungkin karena Yoongi anak tunggal, tidak seperti Jimin yang memiliki tiga saudara.

"Aku harus memastikan segala sesuatunya mengenai si manja itu,"tegas Jimin berapi-api, "dalam peperangan, kita akan menang jika kita mengetahui semua hal mengenai musuh kita kan."

Oh. Yoongi jadi tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. Cemburu? Yoongi sangat suka sekali ketika Jimin cemburu. Perang? Musuh? Perumpaan Jimin lucu sekali. Ingin rasanya Yoongi mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jimin dan menciuminya lagi seperti ketika di bianglala tadi. Tapi Yoongi menahannya sekuat tenaga, mereka sedang mempertahankan argumen masing-masing sekarang kan.

"Hyung mengirim pesan kepada Kim Taehyung. Dan Kim Taehyunglah yang menyuruh orang-orangnya menyiapkan segala sesuatunya di taman hiburan,"sambung Jimin cepat, "iya kan!"

"Nah-"

"Ferris Wheel-"Jimin sempatkan dulu untuk mendengus kasar sarat ejekan, "sok-sok ingin menakutiku heoh,"lanjutnya kemudian, "bilang saja ingin mengulur waktu. Di taman hiburan itu, bianglala adalah wahana yang paling banyak memakan waktu.

Dan aku tahu lho, tulisan Hyung pada bunga mawar tadi dalam mode 'cepat-cepat' kan. Rap-nya juga, aku ingat salah satu kalimatnya pernah aku lihat di buku catatanmu, dulu sekali, jadi bukannya khusus untuk ulang tahunku, tapi memang salah satu rap yang sudah Hyung tulis ketika senggang. Kotak-kotak hadiah tadi juga, hanya sebagai penghias saja kan. Hyung langsung mengajak kita ke sini agar aku tidak sempat membuka salah satunya.

Kotak-kotak itu kosong, orang-orang suruhan Kim Taehyung bisa saja mengisinya, tapi akan mencurigakan jika isinya tidak sesuai dengan seleraku, mengingat Hyung hanya sempat menyebutkan satu benda yang pasti, yaitu Teddy Bear. Cake ini juga, sekilas memang terlihat seperti dipesan jauh-jauh hari, tapi karena Jung Hoseok, sahabatnya Kim Taehyung adalah pembuat kue profesional, jadi dia bisa membuat ini dalam waktu singkat."

Yoongi terdiam. Merasa takjub pada pengetahuan Jimin yang bahkan mengenal Jung Hoseok, teman Taehyung yang tidak pernah sekalipun Yoongi singgung. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia membuang napas kasar dan geleng-geleng kepala, "kau tahu Jiminie, aku senang kau memiliki intuisi, kepekaan luar biasa dan analisis yang hebat jika menyangkut seorang Min Yoongi, aku senang sekali, berarti kau begitu memperhatikan dan selalu memikirkanku. Tapi, sweeheart, aku akan lebih senang jika kau seperti itu juga terhadap semua pelajaranmu di sekolah. Tentunya-"

Yoongi meraih jemari Jimin dan mengelus-elusnya.

"Baiklah, Hyung mengaku salah,"sambung Yoongi cepat-cepat, agar Jimin tidak semakin kesal, "maafkan Hyung ya. Hyung salah karena melupakan ulang tahunmu. Maafkan Hyung ya."

Jimin menangkap ketulusan dari kata-kata Yoongi. Kekasihnya itu juga memberikan pandangan teduh dan ekspresi yang menenangkan.

"Un, okay... Aku memaafkanmu..."

"Really?"tanya Yoongi penuh harap, mengusap-usap lembut jemari Jimin di atas meja.

"Un,"angguk Jimin.

"Nah, setelah ini kita akan jalan-jalan ke Hongdae. Lalu ke bioskop dan tempat karaoke. Dan malamnya kita akan ke Sungai Han."

"Hooo!"seru Jimin antusias, tersenyum sangat lebar hingga menciptakan garis pada matanya. Membalas genggaman Yoongi dengan erat, tidak sabar dengan kencan spesial mereka setelah makan siang ini. Kencan yang selalu Jimin idam-idamkan, kencan seperti para remaja seumurannya.

"Namsan Tower juga!"pekik Jimin.

"Okay."

"Hehe."

.

.

END

.

.

Happy Birthdaaaaayyyy!

Sori, telat. Ganto sibuk akhir2 ni ditambah dgn well, kecelakaan konyol karena mengelak kan kambing- anak kambing lebih tepatnya.

Maap kalo ga bagus ya. Kita jauhan, bahkan beda pulau, Ganto juga lagi sibuk2nya, jadi hanya ini yang bisa Ganto berikan sebagai hadiah sesama author dan yoonmin stan hehe ~

Happy birthday ^^

Give the best for your beloved people ^^

Wish you luck everyday ~

.


End file.
